A heartfelt gift
by Aya Williams
Summary: When Bridgette helps Ezekiel out of a desperate situation, he decides to make a gift to thank her. Meanwhile Noah is Noah. Bridgekiel. school AU


A/N: While not my favorite ship for Bridgette I have to admit it's cute. This oneshot is dedicated to Bridgekiel, who got my into the ship in the first place.

When Ezekiel had been told he was going to public school, this was not what he had in mind. He had thought that he'd get friends his own age, and they could enjoy each other's company. He had not expected to find himself hanging upside down from his shoe laces after having someone slam his locker door upon them. Of course he hadn't known what a locker was either…

Regardless he was stuck here after he'd asked some guy why his hair looked like grass. Ezekiel didn't see what the problem was, he liked grass. Despite this he had still ended up in his current situation, and worse still no one was trying to help him. Several people had passed him by, and not one of them seemed to care.

First there was a girl, at least he thought it was a girl she was pretty muscular, wearing blue athletic clothing. She growled at him when he tried to ask for help. Then there was an asian girl with black hair, who had laughed at him and taken a picture. This was followed by a girl with teal streaks, who had said, 'I don't have time for this.' and walked away. The last person he remembered walking by was a boy wearing a red sweater vest. When Ezekiel had asked him for help he had merely replied that it wasn't his problem.

Suffice to say Ezekiel had been hanging upside down for longer than any human should. He was starting to feel the results. The blood rushing to his head causing vertigo and leaving him dizzy. Just as he was sure he'd pass out someone pulled out his laces. And set him on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He heard a voice say, a beautiful voice. He couldn't really tell who was talking, only that they had green eyes and blonde hair. He wasn't sure what he said after that, probably something nonsensical, but it was enough to cause whoever was talking to pick him up. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

He felt warm and safe in the person's arms. He found himself drifting his muddled brain deciding to take a holiday. He was vaguely aware of being taken somewhere. The person caring for him talking with another person and a worried voice taking in his condition. He spent an inordinate amount of time lying on a flat surface before anything seemed like it was truly happening.

His first coherent thought was that he was thirsty. The second was that he was no longer hanging from his locker. The third was that he didn't know where he was. That thought was enough to make him shoot up. He felt a gentle touch on his arm. "Woah like getting up so quick can really affect your energy. You should like take things slow."

He turned his head to see a tall woman wearing a red, green, and yellow hat. Her brown hair was in dreadlocks and her eyes matched her hair. She wore a vest over a baby tee and bell bottoms.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice rough from a lack of fluids.

"Like you sound parched. Let me get you some water." She walked over to a nearby sink and began to fill it up. "So I'm like the assistant nurse." She answered as she gave him his water. Ezekiel drank it greedily.

"How'd I get here?" He wondered aloud, his voice sounding normal again.  
"So, like Bridgette found you in a bad way and brought you here. It's good that we have such caring students. Like if she hadn't found you I dunno what state you'd be in." The assistant nurse explained.

"Bridgette?" He questioned.

"Yeah?" Said a voice from the doorway. "Oh you're awake, I ducked out a minute. How is he Laurie?"

"Like I was just about to check when you showed up. So if you want to sit in I'm cool with it." Laurie said.

"Thanks, I've just been concerned about him." The voice said. A blonde stepped into view and sat in a nearby chair. While Laurie checked him over he took in the girl who had saved him. She had blonde hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and a beautiful, sincere smile. She wore a blue hoodie, and jean shorts. Ezekiel had never seen a girl this pretty.

"Okay so, he's like fine, but he might be a bit out of it. If you could like take him to his next class, that'd be helpful." Laurie explained.

"Oh sure, you got your schedule?" Bridgette asked. Ezekiel shook himself from his stupor and handed it to her. She smiled, "Creative writing? That's my next class too. We can still make it in time, if you're up for it?" She said holding out a hand.

Ezekiel grabbed her hand a bit too eagerly. "I'm up for anything eh!" He blushed as he realized how excited he sounded, Bridgette chuckled.

"Great, we can head there now." The surfer said, with that she gripped his hand and they moved into the hall. As they walked she began to speak again. "So how'd you end up hanging from the locker anyway?"

"Some guy with green hair put me there eh." He replied.

"Ugh, Duncan, he's so immature. First Harold and now you. Doesn't he have anything better to do?" She ranted. "Anyway, since you're new, you can ask me for help anytime. Oh we're here." They entered the classroom and Bridgette helped him find his seat. It was next to someone familiar.

"Hey, you're that guy who walked past me when I was hanging from my locker eh!" Ezekiel accused.

"Uh-huh, tell it to someone who cares." Red sweater vest guy replied, not looking up from his book.

"Ahem, Noah am I hearing this right?" Bridgette said warningly.

"What? It wasn't my problem." He responded, turning a page.

She took the book from him. "Apologize."

"Why? You know I won't mean it." He deadpanned.

"Because he deserves an apology! Even if it's a half hearted one." the surfer insisted.

"Fine, I'm sorry I didn't care enough to help you. Can I have my book back now?" He replied drolly. Although she looked unsatisfied, the blonde must have figured that was all she was getting because she reluctantly handed him his book.

"Well this is your seat, if you need any help I'm sure Noah would be more than happy to." the blonde said emphasizing the latter half.

"Whatever." He responded, the surfer gave him a look and walked to her seat.

After class Bridgette approached him. "So where's your next class? I'll walk you there." He handed her his schedule again. "Woodshop huh? Follow me." She guided him to his next class and they parted. Ezekiel listened to the teacher half heartedly, he was more focused on Bridgette and how he could thank her for all her help. Maybe woodshop could help him in some way? As he thought on this he began to listen to the teacher's words. If he was going to make something for Bridgette he needed to pay attention.

About a month later they had completed their first project, a small chest one could hold their belongings in. The teacher said once it left the classroom he could do whatever he wanted with it. So he took it home and painted it ocean blue. He painted a dolphin on top and glued seashells to each corner of the lid. There was only one more thing he wanted to do before he could give it to Bridgette, but he needed some help.

The next day after his creative writing class, he approached Noah. "Noah, I know you don't like me, but you have the best grade in class, so I was wondering if you could help me find a short poem about the ocean?"

The cynic smirked. "Planning to romance Bridgette are you homeschool?"

Ezekiel sputtered. "What, no! I just wanna thank her for all the help she's given me over the month. You know getting me used to public school eh."

"Right." He replied knowingly. "I have the perfect poem, but if I do this for you, you have to do something for me okay?" Ezekiel nodded. "Slip this note into locker 201 and I'll give you the poem." He said handing the homeschooled boy a small note. He walked out into the hall to see was pretty close by. After doing as Noah requested he returned. The cynic nodded and gave him a paper with the poem on it.

In woodshop he glued the paper to the inside of the box's lid, marveling at how small Noah's handwriting was. He'd have never been able to fit the poem into so small a space. He couldn't wait until the end of school.

After school Ezekiel ran to Bridgette's locker hoping to catch her before she left. Luckily he manged to do so. "Bridgette, I just wanted to say that I'm greatful for your help this past month."

"Oh Ezekiel you don't have to thank me. I wanted to do it. Although the thank you is sweet." The surfer said with a smile.

"Well I made you something." With that Ezekiel pulled the box out of his backpack. He was so nervous his hands shook as he handed it to her. His mind eased as she beamed,a look of wonderment on her face.

"Wow...Ezekiel this is amazing." She said in awe.

"You're amazing." He said blushing as he realized it was aloud and not in his head like he intended. The blonde smiled.

"You know the fall formal is soon, you wanna go together?" She asked.

"Sure! I mean I'd like that." He replied.

"So...what did Noah make you do in exchange for the poem?" She asked smirking as she saw the surprise in his eyes. "I recognized the handwriting."

"He asked me to put a note in a locker eh." Ezekiel replied.

"Interesting, come on show me where it is." With that the two of them quickly walked to locker 201. It was open and two girls stood outside it. One of had blue hair in pigtails, she wore a red blouse, and blue skirt. The other had matching hair down to mid back, and was wearing a red sweater open over a peach tee, and blue pants. The latter was holding a note.

"Eeee Emma had a secret admirer!" The pigtailed girl cried.

"Whatever, it dosen't matter anyway. Kitty. I'm way to busy with school for romance." The girl now known as Emma said.

"That's what your mouth says but the look in your eyes says something else." Kitty teased.

"Shut up." Emma grinned.

Bridgette and Ezekiel smiled at each other. "Looks like you weren't the only one with a crush." The surfer girl chuckled.

A/N: Nomma is probably my second favorite Noah ship, after gwoah.


End file.
